A semicircle of diameter 1 sits at the top of a semicircle of diameter 2, as shown. The shaded area inside the smaller semicircle and outside the larger semicircle is called a $\textit{lune}$. Determine the area of this lune. Express your answer in terms of $\pi$ and in simplest radical form.

[asy]
fill((0,2.73)..(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)..cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((0,2.73)..(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)..cycle,linewidth(0.7));
fill((0,2)..(2,0)--(-2,0)..cycle,white);
draw((0,2)..(2,0)--(-2,0)..cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((-1,1.73)--(1,1.73),dashed);
label("2",(0,0),S);
label("1",(0,1.73),S);
[/asy]
Explanation: First note that the area of the region determined by the triangle topped by the semicircle of diameter 1 is \[
\frac{1}{2}\cdot\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} + \frac{1}{2}\pi\displaystyle\left(\frac{1}{2}\displaystyle\right)^2 =
\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4} + \frac{1}{8}\pi.
\] The area of the lune results from subtracting from this the area of the sector of the larger semicircle, \[
\frac{1}{6}\pi(1)^2 = \frac{1}{6}\pi.
\] So the area of the lune is \[
\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4} + \frac{1}{8}\pi -\frac{1}{6}\pi=\boxed{\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4} - \frac{1}{24}\pi}.
\]

[asy]
fill((0,2.73)..(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)..cycle,gray(0.5));
draw((0,2.73)..(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)..cycle,linewidth(0.7));
fill((0,2)..(2,0)--(-2,0)..cycle,white);
fill((0,2)..(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)..cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((0,0)--(1,1.73)--(-1,1.73)--cycle,gray(0.9));
draw((0,2)..(2,0)--(-2,0)..cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((-1,1.73)--(1,1.73),dashed);
label("2",(0,0),S);
label("1",(0,1.73),SW);
draw((0,0)--(0,1.73),dashed);
label("1",(-0.5,0.87),SW);
label("1",(0.5,0.87),SE);
label("$\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}$",(0,0.87),E);
[/asy] Note that the answer does not depend on the position of the lune on the semicircle.